


《头条恋情》68

by anxiaoqiankong



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 18:43:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiaoqiankong/pseuds/anxiaoqiankong





	《头条恋情》68

68.祝太公智斗程小鱼

……

祝黎川已经将他外套的扣子全部解开，露出紧贴在腰身上的白衬衫，低头含住已经凸显的嫩红，温热的舌尖在周围打转，感受着怀里人的微微颤抖，坏笑道：“可我就是想让你穿着做，怎么办？”

羞赧的绯色迅速爬上程琛的身体，手腕被紧紧捏住，动弹不得，只能用眼神表达他的不满，“别...”

不足以构成威胁的娇嗔落入祝黎川耳中就是赤裸裸的勾引，隔着被唾液浸湿了的衬衫，舌尖继续挑逗着程琛胸上极其敏感的两点，已经熟透的朱果变得挺硬，引诱着人去采摘。

“都已经硬了，还是不要吗？”

程琛情动的眼里泛着水光，难耐地在祝黎川怀里扭动身体，“别...老公...”他像是被祝黎川施了咒，轻轻一撩拨，下意识就喊出了平时绝不可能松口的称呼。

已经尝到甜头的祝黎川，右手不再满足于只是在程琛光滑的背上游走，顺着裤缝向下探去，感受到掌心的隆起，有一下没一下地揉捏着程琛裤裆冒出来的小帐篷。

“还是别吗？”祝黎川微微挑眉，不停地刺激怀里的人。

凡是被祝黎川碰过的地方就如同被虫啃噬，不停地发痒，渴望更多的抚摸和亲吻。

尤其是隔了一夜已经长出来一点的阴毛，随着祝黎川揉搓的动作，时不时刮蹭着勃起的阴茎，刺激得它冒出点点清液。

身体各处传来的燥热让程琛抛却所有顾虑，眼里只有祝黎川轻抿的唇瓣，耳中也只能听到祝黎川恶魔的低吟。

不知何时得到自由的双手自然而然地环上祝黎川的脖颈，紧了紧，祭献似的，主动送上他的身体，“老公...亲...亲亲...”

见祝黎川真的只是亲了一口，饥渴的程琛皱了皱眉，“还...还要...老公...给...给我...”

祝黎川的双手在程琛身上到处点火，勾着嘴，笑着说：“小骚货想要什么？”

程琛在床上从来不约束自己，他只想得到疏解，把祝黎川的头按到他发痒的乳头上，“要...要...要老公亲亲...”

“亲哪里？”祝黎川明知故问。

“奶子...”程琛急得很，刻意迎合喜欢听骚话的祝黎川，“喂...喂老公喝奶...”

祝黎川满意地拍了拍程琛涨红的脸颊，奖励地叼住眼前的朱果。

然而他只有一张嘴，不可能兼顾到程琛同时发痒的两处。

当只有一处瘙痒得到缓解，程琛忍不住挺起胸膛，主动去蹭，小声地渴求被抚慰，“这边...”早就忘了他身上还穿着剧组的衣服。

祝黎川却故意咬了咬他挺立的乳头，“喊什么？”

隔靴搔痒的难耐让程琛想要更多，完全顺着祝黎川的意思来，“老公...这边...”

能感受到程琛身体已经发软，祝黎川将他的裤子半褪，一边揉着他饱满而富有弹性的浑圆，一边伸出手指朝他温湿的小穴伸去。

程琛的眼角还挂着生理性分泌的泪珠，睫毛微颤，大口喘着粗气，细碎的呻吟声不停地从他微微张开的嘴里传出来，刺激着两人都迫不及待的神经。

昨晚刚做过，祝黎川根本不需要扩展就能轻松伸进去两指在里面搅动。

“小骚货，背着老公偷偷做过？”明明是他昨晚索取无度，此刻却非要泼脏水到程琛身上。

“没...没有...”程琛的甬道能感受到在里面抽插的手指的形状，眼睛湿漉漉的，满是被情欲折磨的空虚和难耐，“只...只有...老公...”

“老公...还要...”

已经适应了的程琛，两根手指根本不能满足他，直接抓起祝黎川的手就往下面送，希望他能给自己再多一点，能彻底将里面的空虚感填满。

等到加到三指，程琛满足地靠在祝黎川怀里，勾着他的脖子，学着他的动作，也在祝黎川胸膛画圈。

小穴越发湿润，三指稍稍扩张便能进入，沿着甬道往里面摸索，等他按到某处，程琛的身体明显发颤。

“这里？”祝黎川在那处反复捻动，看着怀里不停扭动求爱的身体，呼吸变得越发急促起来，“里面好湿，告诉老公，你怎么这么骚？是不是在片场偷偷玩过？”

“没...没有...是...是老公...老公的...小母狗...”

话语刚落，程琛忽然绷直身子，小穴紧缩，一股股白灼从他秀气的阴茎里喷溅出来，射在两人衣服上，他身上穿着的剧服算是彻底弄脏了。

突如其来的高潮让程琛瘫软在了祝黎川身上，闭着眼在他脸上摸索，直到感受到祝黎川的唇瓣，才像是得到奶的孩子，不停地吮吸着他湿润的下唇，轻声唤着，“老公...还要...”

被程琛这幅骚样子勾得等不及了的祝黎川微微托起他的臀部，对准那出湿软的入口，还不等他用力挺进，程琛直接勾着媚眼，重重地坐了下去。

“啊...”虽然已经做了这么多次，不用润滑直接进入还是第一次，充实感迅速蔓延全身，“老公...用...用力...”

祝黎川爱惨了程琛床上发浪的样子，握着他的腰肌不停地撞击，不需要任何技巧就能让程琛发狂，呻吟不断。

发软的程琛像是一个破布娃娃，只能勾在祝黎川身上维持平衡，随着他的节奏上下颠动。

两人相结合的地方传来噗呲噗呲的淫靡声，小穴里的快感犹如潮水般一波又一波地涌上来，脚趾控住不住地蜷缩。

“老公...老公...要...要快掉了...”

祝黎川直接封住了程琛呻吟不停的嘴，让他夹紧些，然后继续最后的冲刺。

快射的时候想要拔出来，程琛却用力夹紧，不快地说：“给...给我...都是我的！”

被神志不清的程琛一刺激，祝黎川来不及退出，真就一股股全射在了程琛的身体里。

“老公...好...好棒...”

————————————————————

被抱着清洗干净了的程琛软绵绵地躺在祝黎川身上，恨得牙痒痒，说什么回酒店吃饭，全都是借口，他就不应该原谅某个管不住diao的男人。


End file.
